


First to fall

by Quietshade



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fan Comics, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Humor, Idiots in Love, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: ~Fan-comic~Frustrated about Matt's and Karen's situation, Foggy and Marci take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. 0- The game begins




	2. 01-Karen's not so secret admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy makes the first move

**Author's Note:**

> This started as quarantine therapy and as usual escalated into an actual thing.


End file.
